


Rowing

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Rowing

Jimmy had insisted on rowing the boat. Thomas had expected as much.  Any opportunity Jimmy had to prove his physical prowess, he took.  Though as their boat drifted further downstream beneath a breezy canopy of blossoming trees, Jimmy kept making little noises of discontent.

"Why are you sitting  _behind_  me?”  Jimmy grumbled.  He pulled the oars back again, the muscles in his back and shoulder flexing under his thin white shirt.

"I like the view," Thomas said wryly.

Jimmy chuckled and winked over his shoulder and Thomas grinned. He  lurched forward to wrap his arms around Jimmy’s waist and kissed his cheek and nuzzled Jimmy’s hair.  They sighed and Thomas traced the lines of Jimmy’s arms-he was covered in a light sheen of sweat.  Thomas covered Jimmy’s hands with his on the oars and learning further in so that Jimmy was pressed against him when they pulled the oars in.

"Ah, that’s nice," Jimmy murmured.  Thomas tongue kissed Jimmy’s neck until he turned his head for a kiss.  But they rather lost their direction when Thomas’s hand wandered down to massage Jimmy’s crotch and the boat begin to spin in a little circle as they fell into the floor of the boat in a delirious tangle.


End file.
